


Lets double date.

by Raveniscool01



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-22 15:18:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14311557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raveniscool01/pseuds/Raveniscool01
Summary: Rad is afraid to ask out drupe on his own, so he ask for Enid's help.





	Lets double date.

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me your comments.

Today rad was very nervous, he had been wanting to ask drupe out for weeks, but was much to afraid to do it, and the night before he told himself over and over again that today was finally going to be the day, the day he maned up and asked her out, but as lunch time neared he just got even more nervous about doing it. What was he gonna say, what was he gonna do, those questions kept pounding away in his head to the point where he was just ready to forget the whole thing and just go get a burger with KO, like always, until lunch time finally arrived and as he made his way to the front of the store he was terrified to see his beautiful strawberry crush standing there with her gang.

Which consisted of the moody future punk red action, and the quite Greg. He knew what they were there for, everyday since Enid and red action started dating they came to pick Enid so she could go eat lunch with red, he thought it was cool that they were dating, but everyday during lunch and after work she was never free to hang out anymore. It was like she abandoned them, but today it gave him an idea. So you ready to go E, red asked, yeah, just let me go to the break room and grab my bag, Enid answered back. As she made her way into the break room rad followed closely behind her so he could ask her the biggest favor ever and pray that she would give him the answer he was hoping for.

Um, hey Enid, rad called out in a low voice, ugh, what rad I'm in a hurry, she said rudely ,um, I...need to ask you a huge favor, maybe the biggest favor I've ever had to ask you, rad said scratching his head nervously, rad I don't have time to help you with anything, I'm going to lunch with red, Enid said slinging her bag over her shoulder and beginning to make her way towards the door. But before she could leave the break room rad jumped in front of the door blocking her path, no you don't get it, I...I...wanted to know if I could...go to lunch with you guys, rad said very nervously.

Just then Enid busted out into laughter, are you serious no way dude, you are know were near cool enough to be with us,Enid said arrogantly, and besides you've already got KO, here to have lunch with, Enid you...you just don't get it, rad  
said blushing, I don't get what, Enid asked, I...I...wanted to use having dinner with you guys as a way to ask drupe out, I've got a huge crush on her, and ever since I danced with her at the prom, I just can't stop thinking about her. So please, just help me out with this and I'll owe you forever, I'll do anything you want, rad said to her with big puppy dog eyes.

Enid looked at him and then let out a big sigh, well what about KO, Enid asked, we can't just leave him here all alone he's our friend, umm, maybe he could come along to, he never bothers anyone, rad said literally begging Enid to say yes. Enid let out another huge sigh, fine you guys can come, just then KO jumped out from behind a plant in the room, yaaaay, we get to have lunch with the cool kids rad, KO said excited as usual. Yeah, I know little dude this is gonna be awesome, rad said levitating into the air, yeah,yeah you guys get to come, but remember rad you said if I let you go you'll do whatever I want right, Enid reminded him. Yeah of course now let's go, rad said grabbing both of them and running back into the store where the bratty teens awaited.

Hey...red, Enid said nervously, rad and ko, wanted to go to lunch with us is that cool, oh, yeah that's cool, E, red said putting her arm around Enid, let's go, so should be and KO, follow you guys in my van, naa, my tanks got more than enough room for all of us, red answered, yaay I get to ride in red's cool tank, KO yelled out. During the ride to the Weiner cabobb, rad was sitting right across from drupe, who didn't even look up from her phone the entire time, she was so beautiful, rad thought to himself, he just not afford to let her slip away, she was way to pretty for him to let that happen he knew he had to ask her out, but how he would do it, he still wondered. As they arrived at the Weiner cabobb and walked inside they all went to a booth to sit down, and rad made sure he was sitting right across from drupe that way he could attempt to spark up a conversation with her. So, um, a...drupe what's your favorite food to order here, rad asked as he began to sweat nervously, oh, probably the meat lovers cabobb, Aww, what me too, that's awesome, rad said blushing. Soon Everyone knew what they wanted, so Enid,red,Greg,and KO all went to order their food But drupe was still sitting at the table skimming through her menu. They were all alone, it was the perfect time to ask her out, but as rad attempted to open his mouth to ask her the big question a feeling of fear came over him, he could not speak, he could not move, he just sat still unable to do anything, until of course everyone made it back to the table with the food, by then his opportunity was long gone, but when one door closes another one opens. As everyone ate and talked, red action soon put down her food and made Enid an offer she could not refuse, so E, I wanted to know if you wanted to go see a movie and go get some dinner or something tonight. Oh, yeah of course, Enid said blushing worse than she had before, this gave rad another idea, and this time he knew he wouldn't let his shot slip away. As Enid got up to go refill her drink rad followed closely behind her to ask her another mega huge favor, hey, um, enid, hey, rad did you ask drupe out whenever I made everyone come with me to order the food. I told them to leave you two alone at the table a few minutes so you could ask her, so how did it go, she asked curiously, not good...wait you told them all, rad said embarrassed, yeah, everyone already knew though so it wasn't a big deal, Enid said smiling. Well, no I was to scared again,rad said with tears in his eyes, wow your pathetic, red action said sneaking up behind rad making him squeal. Ahhh, red, I can't believe you keep screwing this up, if you like her then just ask her out, red said flipping her hair up. Enid I still can't believe you told everyone especially red, I wanted to keep this between you and me, rad said sending an evil glare her way. You did the whole prom thing just so you could get the chance to dance with her, I'm sure she even knows you like her, she's probably just waiting for you to man up and ask her out, Enid said looking at the big blue wimp. Yeah whatever, I just wanted to ask you one more favor, and if you say yes, I'll do anything you and red action want forever, rad said clearly ashamed of himself for screwing up so many times. What do you want me to do now rad, Enid asked curiously, well you and red were talking about going on a date tonight, so I figured you could maybe make it a double date, and you could invite drupe to come along and I would be there to, so that would give me the perfect chance to get to spend some time with her, and let her get to know how awesome I really am, rad said flexing his muscles. No way red and Enid said almost in unison, you are not ruining our date, Enid said, shooting him a mean look. But Enid please I...,absolutely not rad it's me and red's time to spend together alone no one else needs to be there, Enid said again not giving an inch to rad. But just then red looked out the window at her tank and got an idea, hold up E, maybe he could do some work for me, I mean for us, red said smiling. Yeah,yeah!!!, I totally could, rad said eagerly. What did you have in mind, well my poor tank's out there looking pretty dirty, I can't remember the last time I washes it, red said with the biggest grin on her face, done, I'll wash your tank if you bring me and drupe with you guys tonight, slow down, slow down, I ain't done yet, my finger nails could use a coat of this new sparkly red finger nail polish I just got, okay I'll paint your finger nails to, rad said desperately trying to make the double date happen. Also my toe nails, you can't leave those out, red said beginning to laugh, okay, red I'll do all that crap and anything else you want me to do, rad said in an annoyed voice, hmmm, I don't know, E, what do you think, well rad could cover the rest of my shifts for the week so we could spend more time together, done and I'll do anything else you want me to do to Enid just ask and I'll do it, I need this date that bad, so what do you say, rad asked. Just then both girls looked at each other and then back at rad, okay we'll make it a double date, yeah!!!! Rad yelled out as he grabbed both girls into a hug. So how are you gonna get drupe to go with us, rad asked curiously, just watch and learn meat head, red said as she made her way back to the table where the rest of the group were, so change of plans tonight instead of it just being me and Enid, we figured we'd bring meat head along with us, so you think you would like to come along to drupe, it'll be fun, red said winking at her, oh, yeah of course what time are we going drupe said, I'll have rad here pick you up at 8 and we'll all meet up at the theater, red said putting her arm around Enid, OK, sounds great, drupe said winking back at red, can we come, KO and Greg asked, oh, sorry it'll be past your bed time, and Greg's gotta watch his brothers tonight, right Greg, red said winking at him, squawk!!!, Greg said shaking his head up and down, awww I guess you're right my mommy probably wouldn't like me staying out past my bed time, KO said with a disappointed look on his face, Aww don't worry KO, me and rad will spend the rest of the day hanging out with you when we get back to the bodega, you guys will, KO said happily, yeah little dude we promise, rad said tussling KO's hair around, uh,oh, speaking of the bodega, our lunch breaks almost up, Enid said looking at her phone. So after they quickly finished there food, and left to head back to the bodega rad started back working as happy as he could be and for the rest of the day all he could think about, all that kept him going was the thoughts of the night ahead, he was even pounding robots with a huge smile on his face, until finally the day was finally over and it was finally time for him to go home and get ready for his awesome double date, so he quickly bidded his coworkers farewell and sped off to prepare for what was surely gonna be the greatest night of his life. When he got home he did the usual thing people do before they go on a date, shower, pick out their best clothes, try different types of calones out, and for rad he had to figure out what he could do or say to make drupe fall for him. But finally he looked at the phone and it was 7:30, almost time, so he looked at himself one more time in the mirror to make sure everything was perfect and then he left and was excited as he could be. As he started driving down the road his phone began to ring with a call from Enid, whenever he answered it he gave her a very happy hello, so are you guys at the theater yet, he asked, yeah we were just calling you to see if you picked drupe up yet, all of a sudden rad slammed on the breaks instantly bringing his van to a screeching halt, what!!! I was supposed to go pick her up, he yelled to Enid, uhh, yeah we told you that earlier dummy,Enid stated, oh my cob, she's waiting for me to come pick her up, rad asked again nervously, yeah rad, now go pick her up and get over here before the movie starts, as she hung up with him fear instantly swept over his body, I have to go pick her up, I have to be alone with her, she's going to be sitting in my van, he couldn't believe it he didn't remember Enid telling him to go pick her up, he just couldn't do it, he thought to himself, he was much to scared, no he had to he couldn't let her slip away from her because he was a little afraid, he had to man up and go on this date!!!, he said to himself. So he put his van in drive and sped down the road so he could get to her house as quickly as he could so they wouldn't miss the movie, as he hastily arrived at her house she was sitting on the steps looking extremely beautiful he just knew he couldn't mess this up, so as she got in the van and began to talk to him, he tried to put on his usual cool facade. Wow, did you forget about me, she asked playfully, umm, no I...I just was running a little late, my bad, he said driving away from her house. So what have you been up to lately, she asked curiously, oh nothing much, he said nervously, clearly not wanting to tell her that all he's been doing is thinking about this date, how have you been doing, he asked, well work's been really annoying but the moneys good so it's worth dealing with all the crazy customers, aww yeah I totally know what you mean working at the bodega can be really stressful all sorts of idiots come in there, he said agreeing with drupe. Yeah I know it's like where do these people come from, drupe said as they both began to laugh together. And my coworker is the laziest and slowest person in the world, it's so annoying, drupe said, well what do you think it's like working with Enid, she's the slowest and rudest cashier of all time, rad said beginning to laugh again, they both were enjoying each others company so much that they didn't even realize they had arrived at the theater, and red action and Enid were waiting for them at the entrance. As they got out and walked up to their other friends, Enid walked up to rad and nudged him to ask how the ride with drupe was. Soooo, how did it go, Enid it was awesome we have so much in common I couldn't believe it. Wow, so what do you have in common with her, Enid asked curiously, well we both have lame Jobs, we both have lazy useless coworkers, just then Enid slugged him, let's just go see the movie, Enid said walking into the theater. So are you guys ready to see the scariest movie of the summer, red action asked, oh, I didn't know we were going to see a horror movie you know I don't like horror movies red, drupe said getting a little freaked out, don't worry drupe you've got big rad here to protect you, red said walking into the movie room. Hmm, maybe I do, drupe said grabbing Rad's arm as she walked in, rad couldn't believe it, did drupe actually like him. He couldn't really ask her during the movie, but he was starting to wonder being that drupe didn't let go of him the entire cheesy movie, but having her hold onto him like that gave him a huge boost of confidence, he had finally decided he was definitely going to tell her how he felt, but he had to pick the perfect time. So after the movie they went to dinner, the ride over was awesome too the entire time they talked about how cheesy the movie was, even though drupe was clearly scared in the theater. But unfortunately once they arrived at the restaurant it wasn't like rad thought it would be, he figured they would have separate tables but when they walked in everyone sat in a booth, so rad definitely wasn't gonna tell drupe his feelings in front of Enid and red. So what did everyone think of the movie, Enid asked, ugh, it was so cheesy, I totally wasn't scared,drupe said bravely, oh, whatever drupe you were totally scared the entire time, rad said as he gave her a playful shove. OK maybe I was, but you were right Enid, rad did was there to protect me, she said blushing at him, well I gotta go to the bathroom guys, drupe said walking away from their booth. Well rad how's it going, Enid and red action curiously asked, amazingly, I think she really does like me, well no ,duh, but have you finally told her you liked her, enid asked, no but when I drop her back off at her house I'm making my move, I promise you that, well good luck after all this you shouldn't have a problem telling her, I promise you I will, and nothing will stop me, rad said arrogantly. So after everyone elwas finished eating they paid the toll, and it was finally time for rad to take drupe home, and for him to make his move. During the ride it was mostly an awkward silence until they finally arrived at her place, of course red and Enid went in a completely different direction than them, so this time there was no reason at all he couldn't do this. But surprisingly the silence was broken by drupe, not rad, hey, rad, yeah drupe, I've had a great time with you tonight, and I wanna tell you something, sure drupe you can tell me anything, I...like you, I've liked you ever since the prom, your a really nice guy rad, and I hope to do this again really soon, hopefully without Enid and red, maybe just me and you what you say, she asked smiling at him. Yeah definitely, you know drupe it's kinda funny I was actually the one who had a huge crush on you, and I've been trying to figure out a way to tell you for days now, in fact the only way I was able to make this date happen is if I promised to paint red's finger nails, and toe nails, and wash her tank, and do all of Enid's work, rad said laughing, Aww you did that all just for me, drupe said blushing. After they stopped laughing drupe went to open the door to the van to get out, but quickly stopped, and then, knowing rad probably wouldn't do it, she grabbed him and leaned in for a well deserved kiss. As they moved away from each other, she could see that rad was in awe by the kiss, well rad, I hope we can do this again real soon, and here's my number call me sometimes okay, drupe said as she got out the van, okay, he said in the lowest, most awestruck voice ever. As she was walking away he thought to himself how great of a night this was and he hoped that there would be plenty more of them to come, with just him and drupe alone, and he instantly knew that everything he had to do to get this far was completely worth it, even if he had to paint red actions finger nails and toe nails. THE END.


End file.
